


Touch

by Anonymous



Series: Starker Week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, ABDL, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bottom Peter Parker, Breastfeeding, Choking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Hulk Fucking, Hulk Sex (Marvel), M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Peter Parker, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter and Tony love each other and love having kinky sex with each other too. But sometimes, Tony wants to give his friends access to Peter's insatiable desires and sexy body. He loves the idea of just sitting back and watching Peter being used by the other Avengers and Peter loves the idea of being used and knowing that Tony is watching him.Or, the five times Tony whores Peter out to one of the Avengers and the one time Tony keeps Peter to himself.





	1. Mommy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Starker Week Day 1

"We're going to try something new tonight." Tony tells Peter as he's kneeling on the soft carpet.

Peter nods at Tony's words like the obedient sub that he is and then follows him into the elevator, nerves eating at his stomach and excitement flooding in his veins.

The ride in the elevator is almost too long for Peter to bear, but he stands beside Tony, waiting for him to take him wherever it is he's taking him.

Tony has the elevator stop on the 24th floor, Natasha's floor.

Peter freezes and doesn't move from the elevator when the door opens but Tony places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gives him a playful grin. Peter obliges and enters the floor with Tony. He follows him into one of Natasha's spare bedrooms, wondering what is going to happen to him. He feels scared and with the fear of the unknown comes the arousal of it all.

Peter stills when he sees Natasha in lingerie. She's wearing red lace panties with matching garter belt and thigh highs and a black and red bustier, with black frills along the top and waist and a red bow in the center and two more on the hips.

Natasha's scarlet hair is curled, she's wearing bright red lip stick and she's now standing two inches taller than Peter in the black heels she's wearing.

"He's still dressed." Natasha observes, her words aimed towards Tony.

"I'd figure you'd enjoy your gift better wrapped." Tony teases. "He's yours for the night, do as you please, I'll just sit and watch." He says.

Peter wants to open his mouth to say something, possibly protest the arrangement, but his mind is too hazy to think about protesting. He could say his safe word now and be done here, but his mouth feels dry and full of stuffing. He couldn't say no even if he wanted to. So instead, he kneels onto his knees and waits for Natasha to tell him what to do.

Natasha grins, it's cat-like and full of mischief, but beautiful. She walks across the bedroom towards Peter with a confident and sexy stride, cupping her fingers under his chin once she reaches him.

"You're being such a good boy, Peter." She says. "Your Daddy tells me you've gotten good grades this semester."

"Yes ma'am." Peter says, eyes cast down and trying to turn his attention towards Tony, who's sitting behind him and Natasha on a comfortable looking chair.

Natasha hums in delight and moves her fingers away from Peter's chin and into his hair. She runs her fingers slowly through his brown locks, petting him gently.

"For tonight. You're to call me Mommy, is that clear?" Natasha asks, voice soft and stern.

Peter gulps and nods.

"Do you understand?" She repeats, tugging his hair sharply.

Peter lets out a whine and nods again.

"Yes Mommy." He says.

"Good boy Peter." Natasha smiles. "Now, undress, I have an outfit I want you to put on." She states and walks away towards the closet, rummaging through to find the clothes she wants him to wear.

While undressing, Peter sees Natasha pulling out a pair of jean shorts overalls, a light blue shirt with a dark grey cartoon-ish shark on it, a diaper, and a blue bib with quotes saying, _"mommy's messy boy"_.

Natasha closes the closet when she's finished and tells Peter to put on his outfit. He obeys and begins with taking the diaper and unfolding it. The material is soft and on the front of the diaper are Sesame Street characters on it. Peter recognizes Elmo, Cookie Monster, Big Bird, and Grouch as the four characters on the diaper.

As Peter puts on the diaper, he realizes he can't exactly do it himself.

"Mommy." Peter says, blinking up at the woman. "I need help with the diapey." He says.

"Does my little boy not know how to do it himself?" She asks.

"No mommy, I need help." He states.

"Alright baby, lay on the bed and lift up your hips." She says.

Peter does what he's told, laying on the bed and raising his hips with his feet planted flat on the mattress.

Natasha takes the diaper and puts it under his naked bottom, and instead of folding over the front and securing the straps on the sides, she runs her finger along his stretched hole.

Peter's breath hitches in his throat and his legs quiver as Natasha's forefinger sinks into his hole, she wiggles it teasingly and pulls it out, sticking it in front of Peter's lips to lick clean.

When she takes her hand back she cups her hand on his balls and gives them a squeeze, causing Peter to let out a low moan. Natasha hums in delight and grips her fingers gently around his cock. She stokes up and down along the shaft, squeezing his balls with her other hand as she does so.

"Baby boy's gonna make a mess of his diaper first, before I put it on." She says. "You get to cum only once tonight, and after that, you are only allowed to give me pleasure, understood?" She asks, her hand moving faster around his cock.

Peter whimpers and nods, raising his hips to match the speed of her hand.

"Yes Mommy, I promise I'll be good." He chokes out.

"I know you'll be very good for me Peter." She says and Peter shouts as he cums in her hand. She chuckles and smears the cum inside the diaper. Natasha closes and straps the diaper on Peter and allows him a few seconds to breathe and recover before instructing him to finish putting on the clothes.

Looking into the mirror, Peter looks like an overgrown toddler. He's diapered, in a cute t-shirt, wearing a bib, and overalls, and he looks actually kind of cute like this, maybe he should bring the idea up to Tony later.

Peter stands up on Jell-O-like legs in front of Natasha, who's now removing her panties to reveal her sex.

"Lay down on the bed now baby, Mommy's going to feed you your dinner." She says.

Peter quickly scampers into the bed and lays down with his head on the pillows. He's staring at the dim lit ceiling for a little bit while he waits for Natasha to sit on his face.

The mattress dips as her weight is added to the bed, and she crawls up towards Peter, kisses him deeply before straddling herself over his mouth.

"Eat up baby boy, Mommy's spent a long time preparing dinner." She says, grinding herself on his mouth. Peter moans as he begins lapping hungrily at her sex.

As his tongue dips into her folds he feels just how wet she already is. She's stretched too which means she was playing with herself before Peter and Tony arrived.

Peter lays his tongue flat and licks up into her hole and feels her squirm over him, moaning quietly in pleasure. Peter pauses, smiles, and then continues licking inside Natasha's sweet tasting cunt. So wet and eager for more. He feels happy and grateful that she's allowed him to taste her.

Peter's tongue thins out as he licks towards her clit, flicking and then sucking it slowly with his mouth. Natasha moans louder in approval and Peter finds himself more enthusiastic. He wants Mommy to cum all over his face, coating him in her sweet juices.

Peter picks up the pace, lapping at her cunt like a thirsty dog on a hot day. His hands grip tight on her hips, pulling her as close as he can to his face to get more of her cunt on his tongue.

Natasha grinds with his pace, riding his face and rolling her hips. Peter can see above him that Natasha is messaging her beautiful breasts while she rides him. She tweaks her nipples a bit and grinds harder, practically suffocating Peter underneath her. Her thighs squeezing his head, knees digging into the bed, and her moans becoming louder.

"Yes baby, just like that." She pants. "Mommy's gonna cum soon." She growls, and Peter squeezes his hands, digging his fingers into her hips to keep her in place while he continues sucking on her sensitive clit.

 

Natasha cums loudly, crying out a pleased moan from her lips, cum flowing like a fountain from her cunt.

_She's a squirter._

Peter drinks as much as he can catch into his mouth, letting what he can't catch, splash onto his face. He can see now, why he's wearing the bib.

Natasha's thighs quiver and she rolls off Peter's face, completely blissed out. Her green eyes are clouded with lust, her lipstick smeared from biting and licking her lips, and her nipples perfectly perky.

"Thank you for the meal Mommy." Peter says, voice slow and soft. "It was very yummy." He grins up at her.

"I'm glad baby." Natasha smiles. "But I hope you saved room for dessert." She says, and Peter's eyes grow wide. He nods eagerly, wondering what could be in store for him.

Natasha smiles and slowly unties her bustier. She takes off the lingerie and tosses it onto the floor. She then sits down against the pillows, using them and the headboard for support, and beckons Peter over.

"Time for dessert, open up baby and be careful with your teeth." She says as she has Peter lay down across her body, so he can comfortably lay his head on her chest.

Peter opens his lips as Natasha guides her nipple into mouth. Some long forgotten instinct pings in Peter's brain and he begins sucking gently on the nipple in his mouth. He's curious if he'll actually drink anything from her breast and it turns out he can.

Sweet, thick, milk drips into his mouth and swirls on his tongue as he swallows each drop of liquid. He begins sucking a little harder, wanting more of the delicious liquid in him as soon as possible.

"Such a hungry boy." Natasha says over him, one hand cradling his bottom and squeezing it gently. Her other hand is tangled in his hair as she helps hold him upright. "Does your Daddy not feed you baby?" She asks.

Peter can't respond, he knows better than to talk with his mouth full and he'd much rather not stop to talk anyway. So he just slowly nods his head and sucks in more of her milk, enjoying its delectable taste.

"Aw, you like the taste of Mommy's milk baby boy?" She asks with a playful grin.

Peter nods again, still sucking hungrily on her nipple.

"I'm so glad sweetheart." She says patting Peter's head. "Would you like more of Mommy's milk in the future, if it's okay with your Daddy of course?"

Peter nods, heart bursting with pleasure and joy. He wants to drink Mommy's milk all the time. He wants to never stop. It tastes like liquid heaven, it's addictive after one drop and he can't get enough.

"Mhm." Peter hums around her breast, he can already feel the flow of milk starting to slow.

"I'm so glad baby boy, Mommy is so happy she's got to play with you today." She says, stroking his hair some more as he continues drinking.

When Peter feels the last drop hit his tongue he wants to cry, he only lets out a whimper when Natasha tugs on his hair to remove him from her breast.

"You did so well baby, ate all your dinner and dessert tonight, you're so good." She tells him and Peter hums in response.

"Thank you again for the meal Mommy." Peter tells her. "Very yummy."

"I'm glad to hear that Peter." She smiles. "Now then, I think it's a good idea for you to take a nap, how's that sound?" She asks.

Peter want's to protest, he wants to keep playing with mommy, but his eye lids droop and his tummy is so full and happy he can't help the sleepiness that washes over him.

"Night-night." Peter says, chest light and head stuck in clouds of pleasure. He quickly begins to nod off in Mommy's arms; eyes fluttering closed and a smile upon his face as he falls asleep.


	2. Shocked and Wrecked

“Peter.” Tony says sternly over his shaking body. “You’ve been a bad boy today, I think you deserve a little punishing.” Tony says, referring to Peter getting detention after school yesterday and not being able to visit Tony for a whole week because his aunt grounded him after hearing he got detention.

“I’m sorry Sir.” Peter whispers, eyes watering in shame. He’s on the floor naked, limbs still shaking from the rough sex he just had with Tony. His thighs quiver as a mixture of cum and lube drips down the back of his thighs from his hole. He’s cum once already, from Tony sucking him off, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t still have more orgasms in his system for tonight.

"Apologizes won’t fix it this time baby.” Tony tells him. “Which is why I brought someone here to give you your punishment properly.”

Peter freezes.

_He’s brought someone else?_

_Again_?

Peter doesn’t know exactly how to feel about this. He just hopes he’s not being spanked by the Hulk, that would hurt.

“Come in Point Break.” Tony grins.

Thor is equally amused as he walks in on Tony's cue. Thor is wearing nothing when he enters the room, meaning he probably disrobed outside. 

“Your boy is a real troublemaker, isn’t he Stark?” Thor asks, his eyebrow raised, and his arms crossed over his naked chest.

“That he is Big Guy, which is why you need to show him how to behave.” Tony says, patting Thor on the shoulder and going towards the chair. He sits down and crosses his legs, he smiles, ready to observe exactly how Thor is going to punish Peter tonight.

Peter is absolutely still, kneeling on the ground, while Thor walks around him like a predator stalking its prey.

Peter watches as Thor sits on the edge of the bed and pats his hand on the empty spot beside him.

“Come here Peter, I’ve decided what your punishment shall be.” Thor tells him, and Peter slowly stands up and sits down beside Thor.

Thor stands up when Peter sits down and pushes Peter down onto the bed, so that he’s laying down. Peter gulps, his body screaming with uncertain fear. But though he’s being punished for being a bad boy at school, he’s a little excited as to what Thor has in stored for him. It’s Thor, so alien sex might be the best and weirdest sex he’s ever had in his life.

Thor instructs him to lay on the bed, spread eagle, so that his body is fully exposed. He takes out the cuffs hidden in one of the drawers—special cuffs made to hold him down despite his strength, so they won’t break—and ties Peter down on each corner of the bed. His wrists are cuffed to the bars on the top left and right corner of the bed and his ankles are cuffed to the bars on the bottom left and right corner.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Thor says as he takes out the dildo gag from the drawer. The dildo gag is one of his favorite gags because it fills his mouth more than any other gag can. The dildo is rather small though, only four and a half inches so Peter won’t exactly choke on it.

Thor has Peter raise his head to he can strap the gag on around his head. He coaxes Peter’s lips open with the tip of the dildo and then shoves the whole thing into his mouth. The hard rubber feels good, heavy on his tongue, and he slows his breathing through his nose, so he won’t end up suffocating on the gag.

Thor stands over him for a little while, admiring his handy work before him. He runs his hands on Peter's tied down limbs and his gaze darkens when Peter begins to squirm, trying to get away. It seems Thor is rather turned on by Peter's fears because Peter can already see Thor's cock becoming erect. Though, Peter has to strain his neck to look at Thor, so he doesn't exactly see all of Thor in his hard glory.

Thor makes one more round around Peter's exposed body before he climbs into the bed and straddles Peter’s hips. Peter doesn't move, patiently anticipating Thor's next movements. Thor chuckles to himself as he moves his hands to his sides. Thor's fingers begin working and they slowly tickle up and down Peter’s sides making Peter giggle and jerk underneath him.

Thor bellows out a laugh and continues working his fingers along Peter’s sensitive skin, gently prodding it with soft touches, sending shivers along Peter’s spine.

“Your Master’s told me that you’ve been a bad boy Peter.” Thor says, fingers continuing their assault on Peter's flushed skin. “And he’s also entrusted with me your punishment. He and I both agree you deserve this for what you did last week.” Thor says and Peter nods while tears well up in his eyes.

“Mhm.” Peter muffles around the gag, agreeing with Thor the best he could without words.

Thor stops tickling Peter and he uses the time to catch his breath. But before Peter can really rest, Thor’s hands are working his sides again, but this time it feels like he was shocked by static instead.

There’s another electric zap to his abdomen and Peter quickly realizes his punishment for tonight is electro-torture from the God of Thunder himself.

Thor’s fingers light up with blue electricity and dance along Peter’s skin, zapping him hard. It burns like hot wax and stings like a whip all at once. The electrodes shooting through the nerves of Peter’s skin like walking on pins and needles.

Peter yelps with each touch, feeling the shocks striking him with rather minimal energy compared to Thor’s usual tactics.

Peter knows that Thor senses that he knows he’s holding back and quickly turns up the heat. His whole hand comes ablaze with blue and white electricity and gropes Peter along his hips, chest, and abdomen, shocking him hard with painful strikes of blue and white lightning.

It feels so much worse than before.

“You seem to be enjoying this far more than I expected.” Thor chuckles and moves down to expose Peter’s hardening cock. “What if I touched this? Would you shoot your load as soon as I did?” Thor teases.

Peter wriggles and struggles under the restraints. If Thor touches his cock with electricity, he’d be done for. He couldn’t handle it.

Could he?

Peter screams are muffled from behind the dildo gag and he jerks his body to avoid Thor’s touch as much as he cqn. But the God is relentless. His hands roam along his tender sides and shock him repeatedly, possibly leaving scars in their wake.

Peter shivers from the electricity shooting all over his body and feels it numbing his skin and mind from everything else around him.

Thor’s fingers brush the tip of his cock and Peter screams and cries from the shocks entering his body. He pulls on his restraints and attempts to close his legs, crossing his thighs as best her can, but the cuffs around his ankles keeps them spread, wide, for Thor to abuse as much as he wants.

Thor wraps his whole hand around his cock, turns on the electricity much more powerful than before and lets the shocks rip into his skin and travel up his whole body. Peter's screaming loud from behind the gag and Thor doesn’t stop, doesn’t let up, because this is a punishment Peter deserves for misbehaving.

Peter’s cheeks are wet with tears, his eyes red and blurry with new tears that spill past his lashes and land onto the pillow, creating a wet stain on the cotton sheets over them. His voice is ragged from the screaming, throat dry and yet because of the gag, full of saliva. He feels like he’s drowning almost. He also feels like he floating as he's drowning, body numbed from the electricity coursing through his nerves. 

Suddenly Thor lets up on the electricity and touches him instead with soft and steady hands.

“You’re doing a good job Peter, taking your punishment very well.” Thor encourages. “You’re leaking so prettily from your little cock.” He grins, and Peter can’t help but whimper.

Thor stops the electricity on his body long enough to grab the lube from the drawer. He coats one finger in the clear gel and then carefully inserts the digit into Peter’s hole. Peter hums at the intrusion, Thor’s finger is thick, and his hole is already starting to tighten from his earlier fuck with Tony, an unfortunate symptom of his powers.

Thor coaxes one more finger into Peter’s little hole and spreads them apart to stretch Peter a little bit wider.

“I’m much bigger than Stark, so you’ll be to be prepped again.” Thor says in a whisper, probably hoping Tony wouldn’t hear from the observation deck, well observation chair. Thankfully, Tony doesn’t say anything which means he probably didn’t hear Thor.

Thor manages to insert three fingers into Peter’s hole and Peter sighs as he body becomes accustomed to their size. It’s when Peter see’s Thor’s devilish smile that he realizes something is about to happen.

Electricity begins to form on the end of Thor's fingers inside Peter’s ass and as Thor thrusts them in and out his hole, he amps up the watts he’s producing, electrocuting Peter from the inside.

Peter’s ass feels like it’s on fire!

He screams and thrashes against the bed, desperate for Thor to remove his fingers from his hole. Thor doesn’t though, he keeps thrusting the three digits into Peter’s ass, zapping the thigh he holds down as he tries to keep Peter still. Peter doesn't stop fighting though, he tries to at least bend the restraints a little, so he can try to escape the electricity invading his asshole.

But as soon as the assault begins, Thor stops, removing his fingers from Peter entirely and then griping Peter’s hips, he raises them and aligns himself with Peter’s hole. Peter can see, for a moment, that Thor is seriously well endowed and Peter breathes in deeply as Thor thrusts his cock slowly into his ass. Pushing it inside him, inch by inch.

Thor enters him until his full length has penetrated Peter’s asshole and then, keeping his hands tight around Peter’s thin hips, he pulls Peter onto his cock to match his thrusts as he pounds deep into Peter’s hole.

Peter moans and screams as Thor’s enormous cock is quick to find his prostate, pounding it hard and fast with no mercy whatsoever. The cuffs around his wrists dig into his skin as he’s yanked up and down to meet Thor’s dick.

“Ha, you’re very small my dear Peter.” Thor says, fucking him roughly. “If only you could see how tight your hole contracts around my cock.” He pants. “It’s a beautiful sight to behold.” Thor chuckles, electricity forming around his fingers, electrocuting the skin on Peter’s hips, creating marks where Thor's holding him.

Thor’s thrusts are fast and powerful and Peter can feel the organ deep inside him. He feels so full and so good. He’s never taken anything this size before! It feels so good yet hurts so bad. But Peter could care less about the pain, even care less about the electricity coursing through his body. Peter knows that Thor is close to cumming and wonders if his cum look different from human cum.

 

 

Thor’s cock pulsates inside him, and Peter’s hole tightens around it, letting all of the God’s cum enter deep inside his ass. Thor shakes as he cums and smiles when he pulls out. Peter can feel it leaking out of asshole and tries to clench around it to keep as much of it inside of him as he can but given the size of Thor's cock, his asshole is gaped now and it's hard for him to close to keep the cum inside. 

“Such a good boy.” Thor says. “I hope you can take one more load.” 

Raising Peter’s hips higher, Thor spreads Peter's hole apart with his thumbs and lets some electricity flow around the rim of Peter’s puckering hole.

  
Peter moans and keeps his hips as raised as they can stay given his tired state. Muffled crying comes from his gag as the electricity burns and snaps at his sensitive skin.

Thor chuckles and pushes his still hard cock back into Peter’s hole, thrusting harder and faster than before. The electricity combined with the size of Thor’s dick makes Peter’s insides squirm. His own cock is already leaking so much pre-cum onto his abdomen. Hi cock is bobbing up and down, begging to be touched. But he can’t do it himself and Thor’s hands are otherwise occupied. Peter just hopes the pounding will bring him to his climax.

Thor hits his prostate hard, making Peter scream around the dildo gag, and then allows the electricity to shock his prostate, making Peter scream even louder. He’s hurting so bad, he wants nothing more than relief from the constant pounding, electric shocks, and the heavy weight present in his cock, slowly dripping all over his lower abdomen.

“I’m cumming again.” Thor announces, pounding even harder into Peter’s abused hole.

Thor’s cock pulses again and fills Peter to the brim with thick white cum. It overflows even, like a cup being left under a running faucet. The cum leaks out of Peter’s spasming hole, so much coming out of him, it's ridiculous almost. It flows and pools onto the sheets and Thor laughs at the sight.

Thor sets Peter’s hips down and carefully climbs off the bed, watching Peter spasm against the restraints. His body is left hot and ruined from the rough pounding and the lack of sexual release.

“I was instructed not to allow you to cum tonight.” Thor says, hand hovering over Peter’s still hard cock. “So that’s how it shall stay.” He says, grasping Peter's cock with his hand, thumbresting on the tip and zapping it with electricity. Peter shakes and cries around the gag and watches with tears in his eyes as Thor lets go of his cock, denying him of an orgasm. 

Peter's eyes strain as he watches Thor thanking Tony. He puts his clothes on, slowly, to admire Peter's quivering body and to listen to his rough cries coming from behind the gag. Thor chuckles, zapping Peter once more on the abdomen, the electricity burning inside him as he struggles against the cuffs, wanting so badly to break them. Thor smiles at his work for a few seconds longer and then leaves, leaving Peter a mess on the bed.

The cuffs are removed once Thor leaves and Tony rubs Peter's sore muscles as he twitches on the mattress. Tony also seems to be rubbing some burn cream on the areas of Peter's skin where Thor was much more relentless when electrocuting. Tony takes out the gag last, petting Peter’s hair as he turns into a whimpering mess on the bed. Tony gently begins soothing him, by pulling the teen into his lap, and speaking to him tenderly as he cries in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA! Writing smut is so difficult! I hope you enjoy my trash!


	3. (S)He

Tony's fingers gently lift Peter's chin so that his glassy gaze is aimed up at him.   

"I've got someone new here for you Peter." Tony says, voice deep and calming in Peter's nearly non-lucid state. 

Peter nods slowly, as the drugs already start to numb his senses.

He can't see clearly, everything is all blurry and in the dim light of the bedroom, it's even more difficult to see whatever is in front of his eyes.

His limbs feel heavy, like every movement is like lifting 100 tons of weight. But he also feels light, like his body can be molded and manipulated however Tony—or whoever he's brought over—wants.

His ears a muffled, he can barely hear much of what Tony is actually saying to him, the deafening white static in his ears comforting him from such a high dosage of drugs infiltrating his body and hindering it's senses. 

His senses are all lowered now, to frightening levels of low, and Peter just hopes he can handle whatever is going to be thrown at him tonight.

"Come on in Steve." Tony says towards the direction of the door and Peter tries to move his head to greet the Captain, however, his body feels so heavy he can't even do a task as simple as that.

"Is she all ready for me?" Steve asks, voice lowered to keep the conversation between him and Tony.

"She's in need of a wardrobe change, but other than that, she's all ready for ya Cap." Tony tells him, patting his shoulder.

Peter is a little confused as to why they're referring to him as a 'she' but his mind is too numb to seriously look into the matter.

Instead, Peter watches Steve the best as his eyes can. He sees Steve leave for a moment and then he comes back with a bag of something. Peter strains his eyes to try to see what Steve is pulling from the bag but he can only see in blurry colors now. He sees shades of pink and white and figures that the material Steve is holding is clothing. But that's all that he can decipher right now.

Peter suddenly feels hands on his bottom, unaware Steve already made another move. Those hands lift him weightlessly from the floor and then set him gently onto the bed.

"Hey little girl." Steve says above him.

Peter wants to correct Steve, to tell him that he's a boy, but then it all clicks.

The feminine colors and the pronoun change, Steve is feminizing him tonight.

Peter tries to move under Steve's firm hands, but the blonde just huffs and keeps Peter locked into place.

"It's time to get you dressed little girl," Steve says. "I'm keeping watch of you tonight while your Daddy is out, and the clothes you were wearing earlier were not acceptable." He rubs the inside of Peter's thigh and lifts his hips a bit so he sink a finger into Peter's already prepared hole. Tony had lubed and stretched him out on his fingers while they waited for the drugs to kick in earlier.

Peter feels Steve move his limbs to his will and against Peter's own, and Peter wonders what exactly is happening to him. He can barely feel a thing, and is curious to see what Steve is doing to him.

Steve's hands pull something up and around his hips and then he feels something soft roll up both his feet until they finish at his knees. Then Steve lifts him up from the mattress by his shoulders and pulls him arm through something and Peter can feel something over his chest but he's not sure what it is.

Peter is completely lifted from the bed by Steve and is dragged across the room towards the bathroom. Peter wonders what's about to happen, but he can only lay limp in Steve's grasp, the drugs restricting his movements to a complete stop.

Steve holds Peter's head up by his hair so that he's looking at the mirror. Peter then sees exactly what he's wearing, well what he can make out at least.

Peter's wearing a pastel pink skirt, it hits just above his knees and hugs his waist elegantly. He's wearing a pink and white training bra meant for 11 year old girls, and a while button up blouse that's left unbuttoned except for the bottom two buttons. He's wearing knee high white socks, and he can kind of feel that there's a pair of panties on underneath the skirt.

"You look so pretty little girl." Steve praises. "Now, I think it's time for some playtime, don't you think?" He asks. Peter can't answer, can't really nod either, but his head drops when Steve lets go of his hair and he guesses that's as good a nod as any.

Steve carries Peter back into the bedroom and lays him down on the bed, he's spread lifeless against the soft cotton sheets, and Steve pushes his legs wider apart.

"You're a pretty little doll, huh?" Steve says, hands moving lightly along his thigh, lifting the hem of the skirt just slightly. "You're just so irresistible." He removes his hands from Peter's thighs and then goes to unbuckle the belt of his pants.

Steve takes off his pants, he lets them and his boxers hang around his knees, freeing his cock from the clothing. He keeps his t-shirt on, lifting the hem slightly, revealing his incredible abs. Peter wishes he could move to touch them, but he stays still, legs obscenely spread, and body immobile.

"I'm going to fuck you now doll, fill your cunt with my cum." Steve pulls Peter by his hips, flush against his own, careful to not make contact with his cock just yet.

Steve moves the back of the panties with his fingers, allowing him access to Peter's little wet hole.

"Already wet, huh baby doll?" Steve asks, pushing his hips forward, the tip of his cock brushing lightly against Peter's asshole.

Peter moans, unable to do anything else to respond.

Steve chuckles and pushes his cock into Peter's hole, filling him to the brim.

"So tight and wet." Steve moans. "You're perfect baby." He says and pulls his hips back before snapping them back into Peter's hole, making Peter yelp and moan underneath him.

Steve thrusts slowly in and out of Peter's loose ass. Peter moans and breathes heavily with each thrust. He can only feel the entire length of Steve's cock in his ass and nothing else. He only feels pleasure.

The fabric of the panties rub against his hard and growing cock and the fiction burns and statics against his sensitive cock. He's leaking all over them, staining them with his wetness.

"Aw, your little clit is all hard too baby girl." Steve observes, his hand squeezing the outline of Peter's cock underneath the panties. "Should I free that cute clit of yours Peter?" He asks.

Peter's only answer is a long whining moan.

"Guess I should just rip these off then, I should ruin your pretty little outfit at the expense of your own pleasure?" Steve squeezes his cock harder, thrusting his own cock harder into Peter's hole, hitting his sweet spot with ease.

Peter whines louder and wriggles only a little bit more.

"Is that so darling?" Steve chuckles, his fingers pinching gently at the tip of Peter's trapped cock. "Maybe I'll be nice since you've been such a good girl for me."

Steve's hands rip the panties off, turning them into colorful shreds of fabric, and he wraps is hand around the base of Peter's cock.

"Such a hard little clit, just begging for attention." Steve slams his cock harder into Peter. "Leaking so prettily for me." He says, squeezing it tighter. "Your cunt is just sucking me in doll, I'm going to cum soon." He announces.

Peter has no words, and moans instead, to which Steve's hips move faster. His thrusts hitting Peter's sweet spot over and over, pleasure building in his lower abdomen and begging to be released.

Steve moans loudly as his thrust slow to a stop, his cum filling deep inside Peter's hole.

Peter feels the pressure in cock building up more and more and he knows he's coming when he looks up and sees Steve smirking above him.

"Squirting all over yourself doll? You're making such a mess of yourself." He says. "Hope you still have some orgasms left in you." He grunts as he pushes his still hard cock back into Peter's ass and continues the assault on Peter's hole, his hand pumping up and down on Peter's cock, aiming to milk out every orgasm in him.

There's are sharp prod to his arm and Peter knows he's been given another dosage of the drugs.

His eye lids slowly close as he feels another orgasm rip through his body. His already overly sensitive cock throbbing from the stimulation.

 

 

Peter's eyes open and he feels a scream leave his throat. His ass is still being pounded into, stuffed full of cum and his cock is twitching hard, burning, and begging to be let go.

"You've cum three times in your sleep baby girl." Steve tells him. "And I've come five time already inside your pretty little cunt."

Peter moans loudly, struggles underneath Steve's hold, and cries as he tries to get away from the blonde's touch.

"I want you to cum once more doll, and I will too, so let do it together?" He suggests, but doesn't wait for Peter to make a noise in response. Instead he slams harder into Peter's sensitive hole and strokes his cock faster.

The friction burns his skin and the pounding makes him gape open wider than he's ever before. His asshole is being stretched to the limit, it may not ever close again and will forever stay the shape of Steve's dick.

Steve squeezes harder around Peter's cock, fucking him harder in the process.

"Come on little girl, I wanna cum again." He encourages, slamming harder and harder. Peter can only feel his prostate being hit dead on and it causes him to scream as he orgasms hard in Steve's hands. His cock twitching against the man's closed fist as he continues stroking it even after the orgasm passes.

Steve shouts a loud moan as he cums again inside Peter's abused hole and sinks it deeper as it twitches hard against the slippery cum coated walls.

Steve pulls out slowly, his dick leaking cum and coating Peter's thighs with the remaining cum.

"Your cunt is perfect." He sighs. "Your clit worked so hard to cum more than three times tonight." He chuckles. "You're going to be feeling this tomorrow."

Peter whines, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Better thank your Daddy when you wake up leaking all my cum tomorrow." He says, pulling Peter up by his throat and throwing him face down onto the mattress.

Steve uses his thumbs to spread apart his cheeks to revel his tight asshole spasming and spilling cum all over himself.

"Such a pretty doll, such a good little girl." He says. "Keep the outfit sweetheart, I'll be using you again in the future." Steve slaps his thighs before making his leave.

Peter whimpers with his face wetting the sheets underneath him. He watches Tony bid Steve goodbye and he walks toward Peter, cock hard in his pants.

"You did so well Peter, time for a nap." Tony tells him, injecting the rest of the drugs into his system. Peter's eyes close forcefully as the drugs enter his body, shutting it down so he can rest and recover from the hard fucking Steve gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this out of the order I had planned lol, and it'll also be a little longer for the other chapters to come out, but don't worry, it'll happen!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I decided to do the 5+1 Things for the first day of Starker week as an excuse to write Peter with the other Avengers. It's kinda my first time writing smut, so bear with me please. Eventually, I will get better at it!


End file.
